You were never alone
by oohhrainbow
Summary: Just a quick Cloti I wrote. It's my look on the ending of Final Fantasy Advent Children. Enjoy! :


Author's notes: Yeah, i'm back, and feared. I decided to do this little piece because I saw them _everywhere. _So, i'd like to share this with you. I hope I get just as much reviews as my first Cloti. Thanks again! Ohh, and everything belongs to Square Enix!

**You were never alone..**

**By Tear of Silence**

--- Seen through Tifa's eyes by the way..

_'' You were never alone..'' _I mumbled at myself. As the kids around us starting playing in the water, I could feel the presence of the love that everyone had. Our friends, and even Cloud's. I saw him close his eyes and turn his head up to the sky. The sun fully covered his face, which made his face look shining. As his blond hair flew with the wind, I watched him closely.

''Hey Tifa, whatya thinking of?'' a voice behind me said.

''Oh, nothing. Nothing really'' Yuffie smiled at me. ''It's just good to be around my friends''

She nodded. ''Absolutely'' and after that, she walked back to the rest, splashing the water at them. ''Tifa, come in too!'' she yelled at me. I shook my head.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled softly. I smiled back. He walked up to me, which I didn't exactly expect and he stood next to me.

''Something amazing just happened'' he began with a smile. I nodded.

''I know'' I replied. He frowned.

''You know what?'' he replied confused. ''What happened'' I answered as I stared in front of me.

''Really? Then what happened?'' he laughed. I grinned. ''You saw her''

''Her?''

_''Her, _Cloud'' I smiled at him. He smiled vaguely and gazed at the kids.

''Yeah, I did. But how did you know that I saw...HER?'' he continued. I raised my eyebrows.

''God Cloud, everybody in this room sensed her. It was a moment of peace, a moment of silence. For one split second, everybody knew what was going on. For one split second, time stopped. You'd be blind and deaf not to see or hear it. She represents peace. And she has saved you, in some way'' I answered. He looked at me.

''You miss her, don't you?'' he replied after a while. I nodded. ''Ofcourse'' he continued. After that it was silent for a while, and I hung against the wall, crossing my arms.

''It's gonna be fine, right Cloud?'' I blurted out. _Oops, didn't want to say it that way. _He frowned.

''Fine?''

''Yeah, fine Cloud'' I looked at him. Those deep blue eyes looked at me questioning. He didn't even have to look that way, his eyes said enough. ''Fine...'' I mumbled as I stared at him. He smiled, and nodded.

''Just fine, Tifa. Just fine. With all of us.''

And as he walked away I watched him silently, feeling hopeless. I couldn't tell him, it wasn't time yet. He wasn't ready yet. As much as I wanted to, I had to leave him. Let him come to me. I smiled at that thought. Cloud would never come to me. Not by a long shot. But you can't blame a girl for trying. He jumped in the water himself throwing water at the kids. A whole waterballet had started. As he was being soaked by the kids, he looked at me and smiled. His eyes, they said it. _You'll always be with me. _I smiled at him. I understood. He made a signal with his hands, asking me to come in. The rest nodded too.

''Tifa! You're the only one who isn't wet yet!'' Cid yelled. I raised my shoulders.

''So what'' Cloud walked up to me and looked at me.

''You're coming in'' he demanded. I shook my head. He reached out his hand. ''Well, then atleast sign for another couple of years as partners''

I frowned. Something didn't seem right.

''Oh c'mon, you don't trust me?'' he smiled. I hesitated. ''Please?'' he pleaded. I grabbed his hand, and nothing happened. ''There, partner'' he grinned. I nodded.

''Partner'' I replied. He grinned once again. ''But, partners need to have fun as well...'' I frowned.

''In you go!'' he yelled, and with one move I fell into the water. Everybody started laughing as I came up, looking like a drowned rat.

''Partners!'' I yelled at him, whiping hair out of my face. He nodded.

''Partner'' I looked at him furiously, but he just laughed.

''Damn you, Strife'' I laughed at him. He chuckled.

''Thats me alright'' he replied. Yuffie nodded.

''Us women all agree'' she laughed. I nodded at her.

''All agree on what?'' Cloud frowned.

''Thats Cloud! A pain in the ass!'' we both replied.

-----------

Thats it. Hope you liked it, I did my best. I promise i'll start writing more, cause it is my passion. For now, hope you enjoy my stories...wow, two..-cough-. Alright. Up and out.


End file.
